Jaden Yuki
Jaden Delano Yuki (Yuki Judai) is one of the main characters of Pokémon Academy. He is a headstrong, fun-loving, and talented Trainer, who is the main protagonist but will periodically switch between being the deuteragonist with Mikey. He is one of a rare few who can communicate with Pokémon inside their Pokéballs. Design Appearance Jaden's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Jaden's usual outfit consists of the standard FireRed uniform, unbuttoned, and a black shirt underneath. He wears a dark red belt with three Pokéballs on either side. In the first episode he is seen wearing a grey jacket and a red shirt underneath. His brown eyes are positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. Family Background Personality Etymology Biography Pokémon Academy Jaden made his debut in the first episode at the testing building, where he arrived late due to a train delay. The first people he talked to were Syrus and Bastion before finally starting his battle with Dr. Vellian Crowler. After an intense battle between his Piplup (Penelope) and Crowler's Steelix (Koloss), Jaden wins and is excepted into Pokémon Academy. Jaden is next seen in the following episode in Dr. Crowler's Type class where he taunts the professor and makes a remark because of a fact stated by a fellow Fire Red student. He is present during Sabrina's class battle. Jaden later officially meets Mikey, Alexis, and their Pokémon in town and watches Mikey battle Alexis and lose. He is later at the welcome party where he realizes he should try to make Mikey feel better. When he goes to see her, he gets an anonymous PDA message telling him to go to the Girls' Leaf Green dorm. He and Mikey arrive and Jaden battles Alexis and wins. The next night Jaden talks to Syrus about the TM/HM exam the following day and is confronted by their other roommate Chumley about Mikey. He then sees her outside and finds out she can see spirit Pokémon, like his Kuribo. The next morning, Jaden meets an older woman named Dorothy and helps her push her truck full of items. At the written exam, Jaden meets Mikey's nephew Eric and later meets Sam and Kate McKinley along with their Pokémon. Jaden receives a TM from Dorothy before his battle with Chazz, who he runs into on the way to the stadium. Jaden defeats Chazz and is promoted to Heart Gold, but decides not to because of his friendship with his roommates. He is present when Mikey battles Syrus and wins and decides he wants to battle Syrus' older brother, Zane, to give his friend a confidence boost. After stopping Syrus from leaving the island (as well as helping Alexis take care of Mikey after a Gyarados attack) he battles the third-year LeafGreen and pushes his Pokémon to limit, severely injuring Penny in the process after losing. Pokémon He has Pokémon of different types. It is unknown if he will have at least one of each type. Kuribo has been changed into a Fairy/Light-type in Gen VI and will be featured in future Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! series after Pokémon Academy. He will definitely never capture a Virus or Divine-type. Relationships Mikey Coppertino Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon Academy Characters Category:Pokémon Academy Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:FireRed Students Category:Main Characters